Determination
Simulator - Darkmount - Polyhex As awe-inspiring as the walls and tower of Darkmount are, and how well they instill the sense of Decepticon militarism and industry, they are far from the only signs, if the most obvious. Within the tower on the 99th floor is one room that can be anywhere and anyone it wants to be. Cavernously large and covered walls, ceiling, and floor in reflective metal tiles, the simulator is an ideal training ground for weapons, recruits, or veterans looking to hone their skills. Contents: Rumble Training Drone - Darkmount Obvious exits: Airlift arrives from the Atrium - Darkmount. Airlift has arrived. Blast Off walks into the training room and brings out his ionic blaster from subspace. The Combaticon proceeds to sit down at a shooting bench and begin cleaning and sighting in his weapon. He waits for Airlift to arrive. Blast Off is both Commander of Aerospace AND the one who found Airlift seemingly returning from the dead after a very long space journey... and somehow that's translated into Blast Off becoming in charge of bringing the Decepticon medic back up to date. *Sigh* What a bother. Blast Off isn't exactly the social type, and really doesn't enjoy these sorts of things... he generally doesn't enjoy having to deal with people, period. But a job's a job, and somehow he has found himself in this command position- whether he wanted it or not. So he has placed orders for Airlift to meet him here, so that they may review Airlift's combat prowess. If Airlift needs some combat training, then... who better to ask than a Combaticon, right? The door hisses open and Airlift is silhouetted, at least, it's probably Airlift. The Unicronian has a rather strangely malleable silhouette thanks to those wings of his, which at the moment are folded around his torso like some strange metal cloak. He walks through the door and indeed it is him, head and legs visible outside the wings but nothing else. "Ahh Blast Off..you wanted to see me?" he asks in an amused tone, "I apologize that I'm running late. Razorclaw had some damage that needed attending to..my other patient can..wait.." he says with a wicked little chuckle that bodes poorly for a certain partially disassembled and still very conscious medic. Entering fully into the room he looks around, "This place has been improved considerably.." he muses to himself..thinking back to times long past, "much has changed indeed." His wings open up and his lower set of arms unfold as he walks, trailing two claw tips along the wall as he moves around the room in bemused silence. Then his focus returns and he looks back towards Blast Off, one set of arms still folded across his chest, waiting. Blast Off keeps cleaning his rifle as Airlift arrives. Though there's the slightest pause in his movements at the mention of Backbone's status. Then he continues on cleaning as if nothing happened. Blast Off's used to Vortex's strange... proclivities... as well, and has never really understood that mentality, being of the more cold, professional get-er-done and then leave mentality. But as long as HE's not affected, he generally doesn't care too much, either. Finally, he finishes cleaning and looks up. "Yes, it has. Since you have been gone for a long time, I wish to see your combat skills. See what you're skilled at, and where you may need to improve. You must be battle ready as soon as possible. We have several large military operations on schedule and need all available hands. A medic who knows how to fight would be especially valuable." Especially to HIM, being a glass cannon and usually the first one on a battlefield in NEED of a medic, but he's not gonna mention that of course. Blast Off points to the training drone. "There is your target. Aim a weapon of your choice at it, and fire." Combat: Training Drone - Darkmount resets itself. "Ahhh..I see.." he muses quietly. Well..if that's how it's to be. It won't be the first time that he's proven himself, and he's quite certain it shall not be the last. "It has been rather a long time. There was that incident on Valigrax Seven a few years back..but that's neither here nor there.." he muses as he flexes his wings out to their full span and spreads his arms, stretching with a whine of servo's and gears too long cramped into the form of his spaceship mode. Ten years in one form, with only a few exceptions..it's a long time.. A port on his leg opens up and ejects a long, cylindrical tube up into the air which he catches with his lower-left hand and ignites into a long, double bladed energy sword of the same hue as his optics. That sickly looking dark purple that seems reminiscent of a blacklight. "Speaking of which.." he says as he takes an experimental swipe with the blade and then disables it and tosses it in Blast Off's direction. "I have chosen a more suitable replacement for this weapon..something I came across a few years back.." he says as he detaches a long staff from the inner curve of his wing. He spins it briefly before it ignites in a long arch, an energy scythe that flickers and writhes with that bruise colored light. "Well..to business then.." he muses as he kicks off from the floor and into the air. Streaking towards the training dummy he quickly signals a reset and reactivation, leaving it on whatever setting it was on (Medium) as he charges and swings right for the things 'head' area. Combat: Airlift misses Training Drone - Darkmount with his Energy Scythe attack! Combat: Training Drone - Darkmount misses Airlift with its Electro-Sword attack! Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Blast Off watches- and watches him miss. "Get a bit closer... and try again." Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. That...was annoying. To say the absolute very least. He glances briefly towards Blast Off and then looks back towards the drone. Nothing is said, but Airlift's combat visor slides down into place as he seems to decide to take things a bit more seriously. Missing has always annoyed him. Missing with a spectator..that's just insulting. He's Unicronian, and while he may not have the limitless power he once wielded as Styx, he certainly is still the Decepticon that Lord Galvatron pulled free of Unicron's grasp and rescued. He will not shame that legacy! The beam on the scythe blazes brighter as he transfers more power into it. Then he charges forward again, driving straight at the drone with his own form. At the last possible second he flips over the top of the drone, with all his momentum going into the haft of that scythe as he does, drawing it crashing up along the length of the drone, trying to keep the wily drone from dodging out of the way this time, apparently taking no heed to the potential danger to himself in the process. Combat: Airlift strikes Training Drone - Darkmount with his Energy Scythe attack! Training Drone - Darkmount says, "12 points of damage." Combat: Training Drone - Darkmount strikes Airlift with its Kick attack! Blast Off watches Airlift's attack. "Better." Yes, Blast Off is such a chatterbox, isn't he? The Combaticon nods with approval, then waves a hand. "Continue. Try a few more, different attacks... then switch your alt mode and we'll see how you do then as well." The medic seems to ignore Blast Off entirely now as he lands on the other side of the drone. The feeble scratching across his own armor is of little importance to him, especially considering the satisfying rend he placed in the drone's own simulated armor. He falls all the way to a crouch as he lands and his wings snap back close before he kicks off from the floor with his boot thrusters. Hurtling towards the drone again he spins in a four clawed uppercut, slicing at the thing with those sharp talons so like a Sweep's. There's a strange whine filling the air around Airlift though as he does so, as the plasma compression chamber of the cannon on his right arm spins up in preparation. Combat: Airlift strikes Training Drone - Darkmount with his Four Claw Evisceration (Kick) attack! Training Drone - Darkmount says, "5 points of damage." Combat: Training Drone - Darkmount strikes Airlift with its Laser attack! Sometime during the training session, Rumble wanders in and goes to the observation area. Blast Off continues watching silently. As long as the other Con is hitting the drone, he offers little advice. Rumble gets a small, slightly annoyed glance, but is otherwise ignored for now. The upward momentum continues, the singing shot against his left wing doing little damage and seeming to not draw much attention from the medic as he rockets high up into that cavernous room. There his wings stretch open wide as he braces himself, pointing downward with his plasma cannon. The tip of it begins to glow and smoke ominously as the medic takes aim straight down atop the drone before it erupts in a cascading explosion of plasma launching down towards the drone. Combat: Airlift misses Training Drone - Darkmount with his Plasma Cannon attack! Combat: Training Drone - Darkmount strikes Airlift with its Disruptor attack! Blast Off tsks. "You left yourself open there, as you paused for just an astrosecond too long." He comments. "Try to focus as you get the target in your sights... but do not wait too long, or you start to shake and then you miss. I don't expect you to ever achieve MY level, of course, since I am the best sniper around. But you can improve, no doubt." Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Neutral. The now annoyed mech shifts into transformation high in the air above the drone, rocketing into a spin and streaking away. He seems to guard himself a bit though, spinning and twisting to avoid incoming fire as he banks into a sharp turn. Then he's skimming low across the ground, mere inches above the deck as he pushes towards top speeds in surprisingly short distance. His bays open up and disgorge the payload of his rocket swarms, streaking ahead of him towards his target to try and pepper the drone with dozens of tiny explosions. Airlift's wings fold as he transforms into Reavercraft mode, the second generation Unicronian spacecraft. Combat: Reavercraft strikes Training Drone - Darkmount with his Rocket Swarm attack! Training Drone - Darkmount says, "10 points of damage." Combat: Training Drone - Darkmount strikes Reavercraft with its Disruptor attack! Blast Off watches and makes note of Airlift's attack manuevers. He idly places a hand on his blaster, then glances over at Rumble. "You were saying something about having found some enerwine?" Not that he's sure he wants to know...... Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Aggressive. Rumble grins cheerfully. "Yeah! Got this bottle inna crate from a-- an 'estate sale'," he explains shiftily. "Opened the lid, an' what to my surprise did I find but a Limited Edition Skullforge Enerhol Premium triple-sifted amber lightweight blend...you ready for this? Two - oh - oh - five. That's right. Vintage 2005. Dust on the bottle. Never been opened. I ain't kiddin' ya." Screaming across the deck the spacecraft fires it's escape thrusters, punching up to maximum velocity as it roars towards the drone. In the confines of the cavernous training room, the sound is likely deafening, or would be were it not for automatically compensating audial receptors. Then instead of firing another weapon, the craft tries to plow right into the drone with all that speed, despite the obvious dangers to his own structure inherent in such a maneuver. Combat: Reavercraft strikes Training Drone - Darkmount with his Ram attack! Training Drone - Darkmount says, "15 points of damage." Combat: Training Drone - Darkmount misses Reavercraft with its Disruptor attack! Blast Off raises an optical ridge. "Estate sale?" He sounds quite skeptical... and disapproving. But then rest of Rumble's statment gets a flicker of interest across his pale violet optics. But he wouldn't want to appear too interested, no. He simply nods. "I... see." The attack- and noise- coming from Airlift grabs the Combaticon's attention again, and he looks over to watch the medic hit the drone. "Very good." Then back to Rumble, but... he's not sure what to say. Again, don't want to seem TOO eager here. Combat: Reavercraft sets his defense level to Fearless. As he crashes into the drone, the crescent-shaped craft spins upwards end over end like a coin flipped through the air. In the midst of that tumbling flight he shifts into transformation, not even bothering to attempt stabilization as he does. His plasma cannon is already charged this time, and as he rolls onto his back in the air, his arm raises up and unleashes a second blast of his plasma cannon at the drone's unprotected back, hopefully before the thing can re-orient onto the threat. The Reavercraft's wings split apart as it transforms into the four-armed Unicronian Airlift. Combat: Airlift resets himself. Combat: Airlift strikes Training Drone - Darkmount with his Plasma Cannon attack! Training Drone - Darkmount says, "11 points of damage." Combat: Training Drone - Darkmount misses Airlift with its Electro-Sword attack! Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Airlift strikes Training Drone - Darkmount with his Plasma Cannon attack! Training Drone - Darkmount says, "10 points of damage." Combat: Training Drone - Darkmount strikes Airlift with its Laser attack! "So...yeah, there's that. If you wanna try it out later-like." Rumble seems momentarily distracted by Airlift's siege on the drone. SOMEONE was working out their pent-up aggressions today! Blast Off looks questioningly at Rumble... slag it, now his curiosity is piqued. "I might be... interested. ...depending on what it actually IS..." Then he returns to watching Airlift. The blast lands where he intended it, though it does far less trauma to the training drone than he'd hoped it would. He's still flipping through the air of course, so it's rather hard to consider anything at length at the moment. Wings spread wide and he comes to an immediate and rather abrupt halt floating in the air. Then straight down he drops and alights upon the floor of the training room silently, walking over as his wings fold slowly around his form, hiding his torso and arms once again as he walks over to the table where the other two are. "Enough of this.." he says, sounding generally annoyed now. "I am functional, though I suppose I need considerably more work on my primary weapon for it to achieve the functionality I desire.." he muses. "I wonder if the databases transferred intact..my schematics may still be in the hidden directories I installed if so.." he ponders aloud, as though he doesn't even realize he's speaking out loud. Then abruptly his attentions are back on the pair. "As your acting medic, it is my duty to inform you that consumption of enerholic beverages may lead to impairment of functionality and decreased performance results. I advise you to always have a qualified diagnostician on hand when consuming such intoxicants to see to the proper administration of dose levels and maintenance of system function.." In other words - pour him in. Rumble grins. "It's *enerwine*, what do y'think it is, fake?? Naw, mech, I got it authenticrated with an expert. I'll show ya, later." Airlift's request gets a laugh. "Sure thing, I got enough for everyone!" Now why is this little terror being so friendly and generous lately? It's certainly not without reason, but this little scheme is of the tapecon's own making. Blast Off watches Airlift approach, then raises an optic ridge at his last comment. There's an... *almost* amused huff from the shuttleformer... *almost*. "I... shall keep that in mind, then." He /could/ just tell Airlift to bug off, but.... it's unwise the anger the guy who may save your life later. Rumble gets another dubious glance. Blast Off's still not sure he isn't up to something..... The Combaticon turns to Airlift. "That was an acceptible show of skills. Are you feeling confident enough to enter the battlefield now, or would you..." He glances to his own weapon..." Like some personal training against a *living* opponent?" Airlift himself gives Rumble a dubious little glance, but then a look of sardonic amusement crosses his face..whatever the scheming little tape is up to, it should be infinitely amusing to watch it unfold..and likely explode. These schemes usually do.. Glancing back in Blast Off's direction at the question, Airlift simply shrugs. "I suppose I could spar against you Blast Off..after all, it would be good to test those repairs in a combat setting before you attempt an actual sortie against the enemie. It has, as you well know, been quite some time since I operated on a functional Cybertronian.." he looks at him and completely deadpans as he says, "I may have left a piece out.." then turns and walks away towards the center of the training area, resetting his simulated damage as he walks. Combat: Airlift resets himself. Rumble sits back, and watches with a little grin. He wants to SEE this bout. Blast Off nods calmly to Airlift... up until the moment he mentions possibly leaving a "piece out". That makes the Combaticon blink. Wait, what? Before he can think better of it, he glances down as if expecting to find a piece missing. But no, everything's fine. He.... thinks. He runs a internal scan just in case though..... Blast Off huffs slightly, then stands up, bringing his weapon with him. "I... I'm sure everything is FINE," he says quickly (mainly to assure himself, if nothing else), then sets himself up for the training room and steps into the arena. He holds his weapon at the ready and studies Airlift carefully, but doesn't seem too guarded- yet. "Very well. You may take the first shot." Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Aggressive. Airlift crinks his neck first to the left, then to the right, an audible cracking noise of stiff servo's popping free echoing as he does. "I see..well, that's generous of you. I suppose that, considering my status, I certainly count as the underdog in our situation, do I not?" he asks in an amused tone. He strides over closer towards Blast Off, smiling evilly at the Compaticon, "Shall we then?" he asks as he approaches. Before he reaches Blast Off though the Unicronian springs into action, and in a single fluid motion his wings fly open wide as he spins around. That long staff detaches and flows smoothly into his hand forming the extension of the pendulum like swing as the scythe blade arcs to life in a crackle of energy. It's a split second movement designed to catch Blast Off off his guard. Combat: Airlift strikes Blast Off with his Energy Scythe attack! Combat: You took 13 damage. Blast Off watches the Unicronian approach, fully confident of his usual ability to evade most attacks. But Airlift manages to surprise him anyway, and the Combaticon isn't quite able to get out of the way in time. The scythe slices into his torse- right near the nearly repaired slice Dogfight left there. "Gahhhh!" The Combaticon staggers back as energon flows from the newly opened, and rather extesnive, wound. He huffs in anger, looking down, then glares back at Airlift. "Not... bad". Hmmm, he'll need to be more cautious, obviously. He leaps up, antigravs working to let him hover up above Airlift as he attempts to keep more distance between him and his opponent. The sniper likes to fire at his targets- from a safe distance. And that's exactly what he does, sending a laser blast the medic's way. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Airlift with his Not bad but I'm better. (Laser) attack! Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Neutral. "I'm not an Autobot Blast Off, I'm not groundbound.." he reminds, taking to the skies himself to pursue the Combaticon. Of course, doing so plays into Blast Off's hands quite nicely, earning him a laser strike right into his left shoulder that leaves a lovely smoldering simulated hole. He grunts as the simulated pain washes over him. He realizes from his work on Blast Off, as well as what he knows of the Combaticon (not to mention the smoking hole in his upper torso) that his best bet is to get close, stay close, and keep thigns physical. Kicking his boot thrusters on he rockets up to close the distance, trying to grab Blast Off with his claws and roll at the same time, hoping to flip his foe up into the sky higher and pursue him while he's disoriented. He seems to be guarding himself a bit more seriously though as he does it, not taking as obvious of risks now. Combat: Airlift misses Blast Off with his Grab attack! Blast Off is well aware of his vulnerability when foes get up close and personal, and has spent a millenia- and then some- making sure that's hard to do. Which he demonstrates now as he deftly dodges Airlift's attempted grab. Using anti-gravs to duck down and then to the side, he whirls around to fire an ionic blast then works to increase distance again. "Yes, I know... but whether aerial- and certainly groundbound- there are few who can keep up with me. Let's see how you do..." Not that he expects him to do much- that first shot was obviously a lucky one, yes.... Combat: Blast Off strikes Airlift with his Catch me if you can attack! -3 Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. The ionic blast washes over his back, catching him still in the spin of his roll. "Nnnhhhh!" he cries out, obviously the worse for wear from it. He ends up finishing his roll but leaving a smoking trail in the process before he drives back downward. His optics blaze as he charges his foe, closing the distance once again as he growls and spreads his arms wide. Playing it safe isn't going to work against this foe, he realizes that almost immediately..the sniper is just too accurate. Since he's going to be hit anyway, he throws caution to the wind completely and charges headlong into close quarters battle. Again those four arms lash out as he closes, only this time he's not attempting to grab Blast Off. No, those claws attempt to tear and lash at the Combaticon's armor, trying to shred pieces of it from the other Decepticon (theoretically, primarily simply trying to even manage to leave scratches in the paint job to show he connected). Combat: Airlift misses Blast Off with his Four Claw Evisceration (Kick) attack! Blast Off is still having NONE of this up-close business, thank you. When he sees those claws -all four of them- reaching towards him, he waits until the last possible second- and then shoots straight up into the air with an extra burst of speed as he swings his legs out of the way. He scoffs. "You can just give THAT idea up now..." The Combaticon flies upwards until he reaches near the top of the room. He spots a stray light fixture up there, plucks it off, and tosses it his opponent's way. "Now, now... Airlift, you started out so promising.... is that the best you can do?" Combat: Blast Off strikes Airlift with his Watch Out Below (Punch) attack! There are things that Airlift doesn't mind. Being pelted with bits of the scenery..that sort of bothers him. Not that it really does much. Honestly, it's rather ineffective as attacks go, "Really!?" he demands of his opponent. Flipping into transformation he rockets up at the ceiling full speed. Blast Off should know what's coming, he's seen it before after all. Anyone who knows Airlift well would realize that he spent far too much time watching Scandal ram around battlefields like everything was a demolition derby, and that bad influence is quite obvious as he plows towards the Combaticon. At the last second he rolls slightly, flipping bottom-up but with the inertia still travelling in the same direction, trying to flatten the Combaticon against the ceiling (and probably doing considerable damage to the ceiling if he misses). Airlift's wings fold as he transforms into Reavercraft mode, the second generation Unicronian spacecraft. Combat: Reavercraft misses Blast Off with his Ram attack! Combat: Airlift damages himself. Blast Off dodges again, smirking under his faceplate as Airlift hits the ceiling. He COULD really rub that in... and if it were an Autofool, he probably would. But this is a medic, and he may find himself on the operating table again, so.... He simply shakes his head and shrugs. "I was trying to... give you a slight break, that's all. But if you would prefer I go all out, then so be it. You're a Decepticon warrior, you deserve to be treated as such, correct? I shall oblige." He nods courteously at the medic, then drops down, heading back to the floor. He aims a ionic blast at his opponent as he does so. Combat: Blast Off strikes Reavercraft with his One Warrior to Another attack! -2 Rumble continues to watch. He's behaved himself for a long time, now. Watching mechs fight is one of his favorite forms of entertainment. The craft is slammed up into the ceiling a second time by the impact of the blast, and suddenly it's tumbling down from the incredible height of the ceiling at an alarming speed. The thrusters aren't even firing as it falls, wobbling on it's own strange shape's wind resistance as the moments pass and seem to stretch alarmingly. It's almost to the ground before the medic seems to shake himself into awareness again. Or perhaps he was faking the entire time. It's hard to tell, but the end result is the same either way. Airlift explodes through transformation just in time to kick off from the ground again and hurtle towards Blast Off across the surface. He's battle scarred and marred all over his frame at this point, definitely having come out the worse for this battle so far as he rockets towards his foe. Those four arms pump in a relentless array of jabs and thrusts, trying to keep Blast Off off balance before suddenly his upper-right arm swings a sharp uppercut and his plasma cannon fires a bath of superheated plasma from the tip. The Reavercraft's wings split apart as it transforms into the four-armed Unicronian Airlift. Combat: Airlift strikes Blast Off with his Plasma Cannon attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Agility! Blast Off is beginning to get a little smug and overconfident by this point. As the medic comes hurtling down, he just about expects him to simply crash... but no, the other Con suddenly lifts back up and comes barreling straight for him. He starts to dodge out of the way, but he ducks down just as Airlift swings up with an uppercut- AND a plasma blast- which connects with the Combaticon's head and knocks him back, spinning towards a far wall. "GAH!" Okay... that hurt. And was also far too up-close. The Combaticon glares at the medic as he wipes away a energon trickle from his faceplate. "...Better. Now watch a master at work..." He is a bit miffed, now. He transforms into his shuttle mode and starts rocketing- right for the medic! "You want up close and personal...?" Normally, he hesitates doing this in a battle situation, but to make a point in the training room... perhaps just this once.... Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Airlift with his Just this once... to make a point. A very BLUNT one. (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Firepower! The medic doesn't have time to get out of the way, and he is well aware of that fact. He calculates in an instance probabilities of dodging as well as the likely impact damage of the strike from that space shuttle cone. He's all too familiar with this move. Throwing his arms wide, he takes the impact full on, trying to give back as much as he can to the speeding craft. And indeed, with a resounding crash the craft barrels into him and he groans as armor cracks and creaks. Claws dig in to the top of the craft as he rides Blast Off, pulling up on top of the craft. He vehicle-surfs for a moment, as Blast Off hurtles on on the inertia of that thrust, giving the Reaver enough time for one last all-out effort. Spinning his scythe to life over his head he grips the shaft with all four hands as he brings it down in a long arc, trying to drive the tip of the energy beam right into the cockpit of the shuttle..knowing if he doesn't manage to connect, he's likely to get trashed in the next moments. Combat: Airlift strikes Space Shuttle with his Energy Scythe attack! Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Agility! Space Shuttle ...finds out yet again why he REALLY doesn't like up close and personal... and this time it's his own fault. He does ram his opponent- but the close proximity also allows his opponent to latch on with those four claws of his and dig into the shuttle's metal surface. Okay... this was definitely a miscalulation, he realizes too late. "Get off of me!" He says, annoyed, and starts trying to roll in the air a bit and shake off his attacker. The shuttle really hates when people do this- and hates it even more when a scythe comes swinging down- and shatters the glass of his cockpit! "AAIGH!" The Combaticon shuttle really starts wobbling now, and skids right down along the ground, barely keeping control. Red warnings begin to flash on his HUD, and he realizes he doesn't have much endurance left. Slag it all.... He'd orbital bombard the slag out of Airlift right now...if he could. But with his opponent still latched onto him, that plan's out the...(cockpit) window now. Instead, he aims a side laser at Airlift and fires a short burst, trying to dislodge him as he begins gaining some elevation again. "GET. OFF." Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Airlift with his Git OFFA me! (Laser) attack! The laser strikes Airlift and succeeds in knocking the Reaver loose, although he was already starting to tumble off from the jarring impact and grinding slide across the ground. Tumbling across the room he rolls up onto his feet, wings drooping. His lefts arms both grip the scythe which is planted to support his weight partially, the simulated damage to his internals causing quite a bit of pain. His lower right arm hangs limp, the laser blast having scored a direct hit on it's shoulder articulator, rendering it entirely useless. His plasma cannon is charging though, and his stance is prepared as he eyes his opponent.. "Do you yield then?" he asks with a sardonic, evil grin as though he genuinely hopes not. Energon trickles from the corners of that grin in tiny rivulets as his optics blaze with...excitement? Combat: Airlift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Protected. Space Shuttle manages to shake off Airlift and, with some relief, flies free and back up into the air. The Combaticon really is touchy about... being touched. But when your strength and armor are as weak as his is, it might be understandable. Not that he'd admit any of this. The shuttle begins to ease up and level out, shifting wing elevons as he slows his speed. He's felt better and... it looks like his opponent feels about the same. Having knocked him off, Blast Off is just thinking about transforming and calling it a day- when Airlift makes that comment. /Oh no he didn't./ The shuttle huffffs, a deep, rumbling, almost dangerous sound. "I am a Combaticon. I do not yield." That's it then- Airlift has sealed his fate. At least it's just a simulation. Otherwise he might be a bit sorry to kill the medic he just found. "Nothing personal, medic, but... well... you need to learn this fact quickly." With that, a blue glow begins to eminate from his nosecone area. He doesn't quite have the energon left for a full-scale bombardment, but... it should definitely leave an impression. The hatch opens, and Blast Off unleashes his most powerful attack- minus a little energy. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (11) for that attack. Combat: Space Shuttle misses Airlift with his End the Lesson Here attack! -4 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Airlift sets his defense level to Fearless. The Combaticon talks too much...it gives Airlift the warning that the surrender isn't coming. He's moving by the time the doors open. "Indeed Blast Off..it's nothing personal.." he responds..diving into a roll as the explosions start to detonate behind him. For a few moments it looks like he was caught on the blast. Then he stands upright from the smoke and fire. "But you must learn a lesson as well...I was forged in the fires of Unicron. Pulled free of the destroyer's grasp by Lord Galvatron.. If I stand as the last of the Reaver's, then I will stand..I will stand no matter what.." he calls back in defiance before launching into the sky. He propels upwards as he transforms. The bays on his wings open up and he dumps his entire payload into the sky, the rockets streaking along beside him as he streaks towards Blast Off. The shuttle will have no choice (he hopes)..either the missles or the impact of the craft pushing towards escape velocity. "And YOU...WILL...FALL!!" he calls out just before whatever happens happens..probably calamitously. Airlift's wings fold as he transforms into Reavercraft mode, the second generation Unicronian spacecraft. Combat: Reavercraft misses Space Shuttle with his Rocket Swarm attack! Space Shuttle ...misses???!!! Worse yet, Airlift turns out to have a bit of an ego of his own, after all. He huffs again as the Reaver launches into a spiel of his own. Yes, yes, whatever. Unicron, Lord Galvatron, blah blah blah.... The former Renegade Decepticon has never been highly impressed with authority... though he's wise enough not to ever let anyone else know of that fact, except perhaps his Combaticon teammates. Airlift launches an attack, as well- and the Combaticon is hard pressed to evade both the Reaver coming his way, AND all the rockets. But Blast Off has a reputation as a "slippery mech" for a reason.... and he demonstrates that yet again, dodging everything... somehow. The shuttle zips through the sea of obstacles unscathed, then flies up even higher. He's exhausted and has no energy left to attack with... he needs time to regroup. "You'll find that is easier SAID than DONE, Airlift..." He circles up above, watching. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Reavercraft is a bit shocked that he's dodged..all those missiles AND him. He just chases afterwards, spinning and rolling as he chases the shuttle. He's fast, maybe just as fast as Blast Off. Almost as maneuverable. And apparently, bat-crap crazy. Those thrusters fire onto full as Blast Off begins a circling pattern and he's rocketing up. No witty repartee, no fancy feints or bluffing. The one space ship focuses every ounce of it's being on trying to ram the other since his rockets are reloading still. Combat: Reavercraft misses Space Shuttle with his Ram attack! Space Shuttle slips through again, evasive reputation intact. That ram would have done some serious damage to the shuttle's very thin armor. He's tired as well, quite damaged, and doesn't have much to say either. Rolling and banking, wing elevons shifting as he moves up and down in the air, he dodges every attempt at a hit. Meanwhile, his weapon systems are charging up again and when they've reached about halfway capacity, he decides it's time to try again. The blue glow eminates from his nosecone as he swerves in to get a little closer and launch another orbital bombardment. "Never forget... Combaticons are so named for a reason..." Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Reavercraft with his End the Lesson Here- Attempt 2 attack! -4 Combat: You are running low on energon! The Reavercraft's wings split apart as it transforms into the four-armed Unicronian Airlift. The blast hits Airlift quite squarely, exactly as he's transforming to try and maneuver in for another run. The wash of power does a tremendous amount of simulated damage to his already scrapped form. According to the systems, which make things seem quite real, the blast takes off Airlift's lower left arm at the elbow and blows a large hole through his left wing, finishing off the structural damage that had already been inflicted.. "Nnnnnhhhhh.." he growls out as he wobbles quite nastily in the air. He's starting to fall, and raises his primary weapon for one last ditch effort. As the plasma cannon fires, he does fall, the anti-gravity systems cutting out entirely. His boot jets splutter and die..as he plummets downward, unable to even stop and see what happened from the shot. He crashes noisily against the ground, starting to rise wobbily to his feet, looking around trying to find his foe..staggering. Combat: Airlift strikes Space Shuttle with his Plasma Cannon attack! Combat: You took 11 damage. Combat: Airlift's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Space Shuttle makes his attack hit- but slag it all, the other Con is still online. Not good. And before he can pull away, Airlift has succeeded in blasting a (simulated) hole in his side. "Argh..." Worse yet... it takes out a side laser and the electrical currents seem to fry some of the connected targeting systems. That's REALLY not good when you're a sniper. The shuttle wobbles, dangerously close to crashing, then at the last minute transforms back into root mode. He starts sinking down towards the ground as well, exhausted. He grips his blaster, but his weapon and targeting systems are still trying to come online... Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The medic is staggering as he wobbles towards where Blast Off has landed. He kicks off from the ground a couple of times, short little hops of his antigrav's all he can manage as he reaches his good arm up under the cloak of his wings and comes back with four laser-scalpels held between his taloned fingers. He knows it's a desparate measure, despite the practice he's been working towards with the strange and moderately disturbing weapons. He spins for momentum, and the medical implements turned weapons go arching through the air towards Blast Off. Combat: Airlift misses Blast Off with his Scalpel Throw (Pistol) attack! Blast Off sinks down, but isn't so exhausted he fails to see the scalpels coming his way. Optics widen and he darts off to the side as quickly as he can, then continues his slow sink towards the ground. Well... Blast Off has to give Airlift some credit... he's as determined to win this as he is. Simulation or not, there's pride at stake here. But NOBODY has pride like /Blast Off/! "Not bad... you have determination as a warrior, even if your skills cannot match mine. But few can, after all." He raises his ionic blaster, arms a little shaky, but just as determined to win as Airlift is. "But it is time for this to end." And he fires off a shot, just as he touches the ground. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (14) for that attack. Combat: Blast Off misses Airlift with his This is either The End... or we just fight forever. Either is fine. attack! -1 Combat: You are running low on energon! Apparently, this is the battle that will never end. Airlift is almost out out energon as well now, and his cracked combat visor is flashing about two dozen warnings in front of his optics. As he spins away from the blast he simply disables the thing, it sliding (most of the way) back up into his helmet. Then he takes three jumping bounds forward and leaps high into the air, coming down towards Blast Off with his last good fist, trying to drive with the force of his own body to smash the Combaticon into the ground, "FALL!" he cries out in defiance and frustration. Combat: Airlift misses Blast Off with his Smash attack! Blast Off blinks, surprised, as the shot misses. But perhaps it's not so surprising... his targeting systems are affected, he's tired, even his arms are getting a little unsteady. Red warnings still flash in his internal systems and there's an occasional feedback loop that distracts him. But wait- that image of Airlift leaping into the air...and oh slag. NOPE. Just NOPE. Again, the Combaticon finds his feet and lunges out of the way as his opponent attempts to strike him down. He hits the ground and rolls to the side in order to push himself up again. Once standing, perhaps he can get off another shot. But this fight is wearing him down. At this point, it's becoming a battle of egos, and endurance. His pride is unquestionable... but his endurance leaves something to be desired. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass He knows he's got to press Blast Off, keep him off balance..hope that some system or another will reboot in time to do something. He staggers after the Combaticon like a drunk, managing to find balance only for a moment to drive towards the beleagured Decepticon. His fist pulls back and his taloned fingers close to a point before he drives the claw at Blast Off's optics, repeating his new mantra of, "FALL!" as he does..though it sounds like he might have energon in his vocalizer. Combat: Airlift misses Blast Off with his "Claw Jab" (Punch) attack! Blast Off gets back on his feet. But he is exhausted, and the constant jabs and lunges keep the Combaticon busy stepping back, ducking and swaying to avoid the blows. But avoid them he does, though the last jab at his optics almost scratches the surface. He may be a glass cannon, but he is one who is extremely agile and hard to hit. His life tends to depend on it, after all. At the bellow of "Fall!" Blast Off's optics blaze a deep, intense purple and he replies, "NEVER." He's tired, annoyed, and he's ready for this to end. Tired enough that after his last duck, he straightens up- and thrusts his gun right in Airlift's face. And fires. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (14) for that attack. Combat: Blast Off strikes Airlift with his Last Stand attack! -1 Combat: Airlift falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Airlift resets himself. Rumble stands up and applauds, as if appreciating a great opera. "AWESOME fight!!" He allmost gets out of the way. But it's just not enough, and he seems to realize it at the last second as a smirk crosses his face..well..it crosses his face before that ionic wash does. The simulation immediately signals his defeat and the Reaver staggers back, straightening as all of the simulated damage resets itself. "Hrmph..not bad Blast Off.. I'd have expected no less from the Commanding Officer of Aerospace.." he says in approval, as though it were he who had been testing Blast Off all along. Oh, he certainly has an ego this one. He eyes Rumble and smiles, "I'm surprised you sat still that long Rumble.." he says in an amused tone as he walks back over towards the table, flexing arms and wings before he folds them all across his chest in that cloaked formation he seems so fond of. "It was such a good fight, there was no way I was gonna leave!" Rumble says excitedly. Blast Off stands there, watching his opponent fall- only to quickly reset himself. No matter. The Combaticon continues to stand there, proud as ever despite the damage, and only slowly brings his weapon down. He huffs ever so slightly at Airlift's comment. "...Indeed." Rumble's applause gets a small glance.... yes, figures he'd be amused. Then Blast Off resets himself and walks aloofly over to the bench, where he sits down and begins cleaning his weapon. Obviously... the lesson's over now. "You may go." The Reaver smiles evilly as he eyes the Combaticon, "Oh, I appreciate it, but I'm actually done with my duty shift already for the day, especially since technically speaking I'm still listed as not assigned. There's nowhere in particular I have to be just now, so no rush at all. Your consideration is appreciated though.." He grins as he pulls several laser scalpels from their storage compartments, eyeing them. "I wonder how effective that would have been had it hit.." he muses as he tests the blade of one of them against one sharp talon, smiling. "I think this might deserve more investigation.." he says approvingly as it hisses evilly cutting into his sharp claw just a bit. Blast Off simply grunts slightly in response. "Suit yourself." He takes out a gun cleaning cloth and begins wiping down the barrel of his blaster when Airlift continues on, mentioning the laser scalpels. There's the tinest huff at that, too. Seems this mech is trying to push a button now, or something. Though Blast Off is never sure... many social cues tends to escape him. But he continues wiping the barrel, simply saying, "The training drone is right over there." Buzzsaw has arrived. Whatever the strange fascination Airlift has with his laser scalpels seems to have his attention at the moment, as though perhaps he was genuinely thinking about new possibilities, not just trying to terrorize Blast Off further. He remains quiet, leaning against a wall near the table but not immediately at it, silent and contemplative. "Blast Off!" Wait. Was that an actual call? Or...a seriously loud 'SKREEEE' or...both? Maybe both. Probably because he was scaring some hapless gumby that got in his way in-flight. "What are you doing down here? I wish to discuss with you the nature of the recent recovery-" Buzzsaw pauses, immediately perching on the nearest Combaticon shoulder he can find as his optics settle on Airlift. "You have been cleared for duty?" Rumble is here, too. Because if there's fighting going on, he usually finds a way to be there --either to get in on the action, or to observe, or both. This time, was only watching. Blast Off just keeps resolutely cleaning his rifle, now getting to the bore and chamber of the gun as he sticks a cleaning rod in and begins wiping away the laser scorch marks. Then suddenly a voice calls out, and the Combaticon instinctively blinks and looks up- just as a condor comes to land on his shoulder. He sighs, glances at him, then starts back to his cleaning. "Yes. He did an acceptible job. He is quite... determined, if not... highly accurate." Pause. "But few can match me, of course." The medic looks up from his attentions to his scalpels, smiling slightly at Buzzsaw..it's a mirthless sort of smile. "Ah. Well, I suppose when you get right down to it, I rather didn't wait to be cleared for duty. If I had done so, then who knows how long Blast Off and Razorclaw would have remained in combat-ineffective damaged status, slowing the war effort while waiting for a mismanaged Logistics division to find enough quantity or quality of services to finally get around to seeing to two commanding officers who were effectively useless in battle.." He considers it for a moment or two before adding, "On the other hand, considering that I can find no record of any official demotion to an inactive status, or even reduction in rank, other than the fact that the computer system now lists me as a..." he spits the word with obvious distaste, "Citizen..I'd question whether I in fact require clearing for duty." He grins then as he looks at the current head of the Intelligence division, "of course..if you want a medical opinion on my fitness for duty, I imagine that will take at least three standard weeks with the current backlog and the...other medics..that are available." Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. Buzzsaw says, "I did not ask you, Blast Off, but thank you." The condor's optics glance over to Rumble, who gets a curt nod and click of the beak in greeting, before locking back on Airlift. "Your summary is suitable, if the reports are filed to back it up. As for the two who were incapacitated, it was their own faults. I've no sympathy for them. I read your report regarding your return. Interesting circumstances, but I would not be too swift to reclaim your post yet. Everyone must be cleared, from the lowest peon to the highest ranking officer. You are not taking your post until all has been set right, and even then perhaps not at all."" Rumble nods to Buzzsaw, and he sticks around just to eavesdrop, now. Before, it was all about the battle, and he was a few brief moments from leaving when the training bout was over. Now he's just been given a new reason to stick around a little longer. Blast Off ignores a lot of Airlift's speech, though he does glance up at "two commanding officers who were effectively useless in battle..." "Useless? I was somewhat damaged, but not so damaged as to be unable to rescue YOU from something that wouldn't have even given me the slightest pause..." He goes back to cleaning, wondering if what Airlift's saying means that he's going to have to deal with this mech as an equal or something. Well, rank-wise, of course... certainly not on individual merit. The egotistical Combaticon rarely thinks anyone qualifies for THAT. Buzzsaw gets a huff at the first comment, then a glare at the rest. "Excuse me?" He says quietly. "My "fault?" For what... doing my job? I sent that fool Dogfight to the bottom of the Rust Seas. Then I flew home. Some battle injuries are to be expected, even for me. It did not compromise my ability to do my duties." He reemphasises to everyone. The Medic eyes Buzzsaw with an annoyed expression. "Really..what, I encountered something in ten years scouting deep space that is supposed to test my loyalty more severely than being abducted by Unicron and rebuilt into a Reaver? Before you cast doubts upon my loyalty Buzzsaw, I recommend that you check into your history databases. I have been decorated twice with the Brand of Galvatron, a distinction I do not recall you yourself sharing.." He puts his laser scalpels away, "and regardless, I'm no longer in the Intelligence division..for just this reason. Why don't you do something useful instead of casting doubt on my loyalty, and get Swindle out of the medbays before he steals everything that isn't bolted down, so I can get the division back into some sort of functional order." He snaps the covers closed on the arm compartments that house his scalpels, not particularly intimidated by threats from the secret police of the Empire..of course, it's not his first trip down this particular road, and there's far less of suspicious or dubious nature to have to deal with this time around. Buzzsaw narrows his optics sharply. "One I've not received, no, not personally. However, what is Soundwave's station to your little awards? The success of my team and MY empire are proof of my actions enough, Airlift." The Condor digs his nails into his perch momentarily. "Your trivial pieces of metal are nothing to me. They are the past, not the present, nor the future." He regards Airlift for a moment. "Though, to be fair, you seem far more sane, if not narcissistic, than most I know." Wait, was that a glance at Blast Off at the narcissistic remark? Blast Off glances up at Airlift at the mention of Swindle, but says nothing. Oh well... that reputation isn't undeserved, after all. Slag, Swindle sold HIM off for spare parts once, after all. But the mention of scouting deep space does arouse his curiosity... on more than one level. Not just as a CO, but also as a space explorer at spark. "What did you find out there, anyway?" Then Buzzsaw dogd his claws into the Combaticon's shoulder. His head swings around to glare at Buzzsaw and he jerks his shoulder up and back, annoyed now. The narcissistic comment gets another, more narrowed optics glare. "There is nothing wrong with showing a little pride in one's skills...," he grumbles softly. "Some of us have proven ourselves time and time again..." Then a glance at Airlift. "...While others remain largely untested in the battlefield." There's a narrowing of Airlift's own optics at Buzzsaw's little speech, "Ahem...who's Empire Buzzsaw?" he asks in a curious, slightly amused tone. "Ahh..I'm sure you of course meant to say, 'Mighty Galvatron's Empire'.. But, being I'm such a generous individual, I won't make an issue of that little slip. After all, if you're not careful, someone could take that statement for a suggestion of disloyalty or seditious intent.." He shakes his head slightly and makes a tsk'ing noise. His gaze turns to Blast Off and he grows quieter as he responds. "Darkness. Darkness and silence.. Dead worlds and empty rumors, hints that never panned out to more than footprints in the dust of time. I had hoped at least to find Bushido..he was last seen heading towards the sector I began in..but there was nothing. Not even the faintest ion trail in the ether.." He doesn't protest the 'unproven' comment. It's simply not true, and he has a record and decorations to prove it, even if the current batch of 'Division Command' aren't up to speed on their history. Turning to walk towards the exit as he calls out, "Process the paperwork at your leisure," there's a stangely amused tone to his voice. An evil little chuckle just bordering on becoming audible, "I'll simply find other pursuits to occupy me until I am officially reinstated to resume my former duties, a bit of a break from the medbay seems welcome after the busy day I've had after all." He laughs evilly then, out loud now, thinking about poor Backbone laying there, conscious and active but paralyzed and silent still, in mid surgery from Airlift's 'tinkering'.. And then out the door he goes. Buzzsaw shakes his head. "My Empire. The Decepticon Empire. Lord Galvatron leads it, yes. But to all who are loyal, it is ours. Therefore, MY Empire." He clicks his beak. Blast Off 's optic ridge arches at Airlift's response to Buzzsaw, and the Combaticon finds himself smirking under his faceplate. He'd almost be tempted to chuckle.. almost, if he did such things. Which he's not going to do with Buzzsaw still digging his claws in his shoulder- since the attempted ouster didn;t seem to take. Then he listens to the rest, and nods. "I would be interested in seeing your video records and other data from that journey. There may be things we can learn, even if they didn't seem useful at the time." Then he goes back to his cleaning.... "Hey," Rumble suddenly speaks up, looking over at Blast Off with a smirk. "I got a question about Nova Cronum. If you got answers." Airlift has left. Buzzsaw turns his attention to Blast Off. "I expect a thorough report of Airlift's recovery. And soon." Blast Off wipes some grime away from the gun bore when Rumble asks a question. The Combaticon doesn't look at him, but does reply, "Yes, what was it?" Buzzsaw gets an annoyed sigh. "Airlift already left a report. His report was factual." "You an' the other Combaticons had a great plan to take Nova Cronum. Worked like a dream. Question is...what's the plan to keep it? We got...two or three different ways we gotta defend it. There's the port. An' the railway. What's the big plan to defend it?" Rumble asks. Buzzsaw narrows his optics at Blast Off. I want yours. Not his. Send it to me via private correspondence if you so wish, informally. I would merely like to see another source to validate everything." Blast Off does actually stop cleaning his gun to look at Rumble. Quite a question from the little street punk. "There are... certain plans in motion, some of which *you* do not need to know of yet. However, I can say that you have pointed out some of the key areas we need to defend. We shall continue the foot and aerial patrols, which take out Autofools by any route they may try to take before they can even get to Nova Cronum. The drone army as well as Decepticon soldiers are also scanning and patrolling the area and are ready to respond. And, of course, we Combaticons have our optic on the area. Onslaught has several contingency plans already thought of- and naturally, if all else fails..." He seems to smirk slightly, "...we always have Bruticus." Buzzsaw gets a small sigh. Slag, he just wants to be left alone to clean his gun. So many questions and demands.... why did he accept the CO position again? Oh yeah... it wasn't a choice. *sigh*. "Very well, I shall send you a report tonight." Buzzsaw nods. "Splendid." He pauses for a moment, then looks to Rumble...and back to the combaticon. "And good job securing Nova Cronum." He lifts off the combaticon's shoulder and is soon gone... Rumble isn't quite sure what he expected, but something about the situation just doesn't sit right with him. He's no master strategist by any stretch of the imagination, but Nova Cronum just seems too 'open' to him, too many sides to defend. He's just got a bad feeling about the whole thing. And Blast Off's answer doesn't make him feel much better about it. "Yeah." He seems to agree outwardly, but that doubt lingers. Blast Off nods to Buzzsaw. Well if the condor is pleased, then Soundwave is probably pleased, too. Not that Blast Off *really* cares about that, but it means the overgrown boombox will probably leave the Combaticons alone for awhile if so.... Rumble's slightly less pleased sounding response gets a glance, "They will not get past our patrols- or the drones." Blast Off isn't sure what else to say, so he goes back to finishing cleaning his weapon. "Didn't say they couldn't," Rumble counters with a smirk. "Well I'm gonna go. Remind me tomorrow about that vintage I was tellin' you about. We'll do that thing, whatever it's called, the 'appreciation' type sh*t." Blast Off raises an optic ridge at Rumble, still wondering just what he's up to... but he nods. "Yes..." He can't even bring himself to repeat THAT little gem. "Can't wait, Rumble." ...He doesn't sound sincere, funnily enough. Then he goes back to cleaning. "You're gonna like this one! Know why??" Rumble suddenly pipes up near the door. "It's got mahogany notes! MAHOGANY...NOTES." With that, Rumble heads off to try his luck in a few cage matches he knows are going on in the dark underbelly of somewhere.